L96A1
The L96A1 is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 27, the L96A1 deals the highest effective damage per shot of all bullet weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its multipliers ensure a one-hit-kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsuppressed. However, the L96A1 has a high amount of recoil and sway, a low center speed, a small magazine size and a low rate of fire due to its bolt-action nature. This can leave the player vulnerable between shots as well as making consecutive shots difficult. It has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. Set to 6 degrees, this follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty series, such as the R700 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Variable Zoom is arguably the most versatile attachment to equip on the L96A1, allowing the user to engage targets both closer and farther away than would normally be practical. The Infared Scope and Extended Mags are also solid choices, although Ghost Pro will negate the former, and the latter is arguably unnecessary if any other attachment is desired. As well, due to the amount of delay between shots, the player can easily find cover and reload while doing so. As Extended Mags works better against fighting larger groups of enemies in a short time frame, the L96A1 is incapable of doing so, making the niche of this attachment very situational. The L96A1 utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope attachment, sharing this trait with the Enfield. The ACOG on the L96A1 demands high levels of accuracy at close to mid range, as the player is unable to hold their breath to steady the scope's sway. In general, many players find the ACOG scope very ineffective on the weapon, and many would opt for a low zoom on the Variable Zoom attachment instead for Closer engagements. Like all other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor, the L96A1 can only get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, since all sniper rifles do the same effective damage when suppressed, the L96A1 is by far the worst to equip the suppressor, due to the difficulty of landing follow-up shots, slowest rate of fire in-class and the general inconsistency of one-shot kills with this weapon while doing so. Hardened Pro is an excellent perk choice on the L96A1, allowing the rifle to land consistent one-hit kills through cover, and allowing the user to remain accurate when taking enemy fire. With said perk equipped, the L96A1 is capable of eliminating equipment and enemies alike with a single shot through walls and even thin metal. Scout is also a solid choice, letting the user stabilize the L96A1's high sway for longer periods of time. Sleight of Hand is not recommended, as the Pro perk has no effect on Sniper Rifles. This weapon actually performs very well with no attachments equipped, as every attachment slot has minimal/adverse affects on the L96A1: The variable zoom levels will have to be modified before going into the appropriately ranged gunfight, Extended Mags' niche doesn't work well with this weapon, the Infrared Scope makes Ghost Pro users practically invisible, and the ACOG Scope disables the ability to steady it. Due to its high potential for one-shot kills, it is usually the most commonly seen sniper rifle online. It is often compared to the other high powered sniper rifle, the PSG1 . The primary difference between the two weapons is that the bolt-action L96A1 has a slower fire rate, but in return has a 1.5x multiplier to the shoulders, allowing for more consistent one-shot kills to the upper body. The PSG1, on the other hand, has lower sway and can be fired semi-automatically, but cannot achieve a one-hit-kill to the shoulders. With these details in mind, choosing the L96A1 or the PSG1 comes down to whether the player prefers damage or rate of fire. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Zombies, it is available out of the Mystery Box. It is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but after round 7 it loses its one-hit-kill ability to the chest and below. It is not available on the Wii version. It is capable of killing with a headshot up to about the thirties. Due to the L96A1's abysmal rate of fire, Double Tap Root Beer proves very effective on the weapon, allowing players to land shots within quicker succession while still having moderate control over their ammo. The L96A1 is not a very efficient weapon for the game mode, as the L96A1 will not make a lot of points, as it usually nets 60 points per kill with a one shot kill to the abdomen or below. As such, the L96A1 is a terrible option for early rounds, as weapons like the SMGs and the Assault Rifles can net a lot more points than the L96A1 can. When Pack-a-Punched, the L96A1 becomes the L115 Isolator. Its damage per shot increases to 1000, and the multipliers are vastly increased, allowing shots to the chest or below to be a one shot kill up until the twenties. As well, the L115 Isolator deals a whopping 10000 damage per headshot, easily killing zombies until round 40 and above. The L115 Isolator also has a larger magazine size 8 and more reserve ammunition, giving the L115 Isolator 80 shots to use compared to the L96A1's 50 rounds. The L115 Isolator, unfortunately, is statistically inferior to the D115 Disassembler, which shares pretty much the same stats as the L115 Isolator, with the sole differences being a larger magazine size of 10 vs the L115 Isolator's 8, and the drastically higher rate of fire. As such, there is little to no reason to use the L115 Isolator if the player is capable of obtaining the D115 Disassembler, besides the L96A1's superior performance to the Dragunov in the earlier rounds. This weapon can be considered a successor to the PTRS-41 from Call of Duty: World at War, due to their similar damage output, ammo capacity (non Pack-a-Punched), mag size, and bolt-action fire, although its reload time is some degree faster and its cycling rate is slower. L96A1 vs. L115 Isolator Gallery L96A1_BO.png|First person view of the L96A1. L96A1_Scope_BO.png|Scope overlay. L115 Isolator BO.png|L115 Isolator. L96A1 Writing BO.jpg|The writings on the side of the L96A1. BO1BetaL96A1.JPG|The L96A1's beta menu icon Videos Black Ops Zombies - L96A1 Upgraded (L115 Isolator) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The L96A1 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Like its predecessor, this weapon frequently scores one-hit kills on enemies. Trivia *The L96A1 uses the SUSAT variant of the ACOG Scope. *On both sides of the L96A1, the text "NP 7.62x51 mm LP" appears. *On the scope there is text that reads: 12 X 30 DM II MADE IN GERMANY. *In the Wii version of Black Ops the camouflage is added to the stock in any camouflage scheme. *The L96A1 is not available on the Wii version of Zombies. *The left side of the L96A1 reads "ACCURATELY NATIONAL EAGLELAND". *On Call of Duty Elite, wherever the L96A1 is mentioned, it is misnamed as the "L118A" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *When Siberian camo is applied to the L96A1, the plating on the side of the weapon receives a blue and black finish, as opposed to the usual blue and white. ru:L96A1 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Sniper Rifles